


Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: 4th yr. Through an accident Harry and Voldemort's Horcrux begin to interact and Harry slowly begins to change. He becomes stronger & slowly grows aware of the sinister events that have perpetuated his entire life.Dark!Harry eventual HP/LV SLASH





	Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athy/gifts).



> This cover is simply a THANK YOU to Athy for a fantastic story.  
> This story is COMPLETE.
> 
> Just finished it and off to read book 2.
> 
> If it sounds like something you would read I highly recommend it.  
> Remember to thank the author and maybe leave her some comments/ thanks if you are enjoying her work.
> 
> I made 2 of the same covers as she uses different spelling to her Pen Name here on AO3 to her FF.net account.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)  


**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
